


【星昴】樱夺昴流

by happy_pom_pom



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_pom_pom/pseuds/happy_pom_pom
Summary: 作者在《圣传》，《东京巴比伦》（TB）和《X战记》（X）里面最喜欢TB哈。最近重新看了TB以后，阿姨随着年龄的增长更深一层的get了CLAMP婶们的恶趣味。想磕CP没有粮只能自己产粮了哈。顺道请大家给推荐好粮。星先生和昴君这样反社会人格遇到斯德哥尔摩的故事怎么这么意难平呢？！（开玩笑的，昴君不能算斯德哥尔摩哈，因为他爱上星先生与星先生的摧残无关。）因为他们帅啊，是不是！大家都希望昴流可以幸福，是不是！阿姨作为成年人对原作里某些粗糙而悬浮的设定有一些不满意，这里会改一些哦。欢迎大家留言。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

皇昴流并不适合做一个精英辈出的家族的族长，是因为他的个性。他过于敏感和富有同情心，这是人人都知道的。但是他是上任族长，也就是他的奶奶的嫡长孙。随着他的出生，上任族长的身上栖身的能量就化渡到了他身上。他与孪生姐姐的父母光荣战死，族内不会亏待英烈的后人。虽然有着掌门之名，他从来无法斡旋权势之事，他从来只是用华丽的阴阳术立起家族的招牌，而族内事务依然是先代在维系。  
他与北都的双生就像灵魂分成了两半，而两份法力却聚集到一个人身上，直到姐姐到十六岁那年遇难，他从此沉默寡言。

又是七年过去，这一天，秋风正吹下树上不多的枯叶，傍晚的清冷寒意降了下来。  
他完成了委托，点了一支烟，坐在空荡荡公园的长凳上。

落叶雨变成了樱花雨，长凳上变成了两个人。  
“抽烟对身体不好，昴流君。”星史郎说。  
“好久不见。”  
“七年了呢。”星史郎微笑。  
昴流是绝望的。星史郎的微笑是留不住的，深究只能是另一幅面目。他觉得胸口发紧。

“我找过了东京所有的兽医医院和收容所，也没有找到你，你不用动物转嫁逆风了吗？”  
“自己养一些流浪狗就行了。”  
“你今天突然出现又是有何贵干？难道是来叙旧的吗？”  
“正是，作为同行，我来了解一下你被叔父夺走掌门位置是作何感想。呵呵”  
“没什么感想。”昴流冷冷地说。  
星史郎掏出一支烟，昴流把烟叼在嘴里，腾出手默契的掏出打火机点火。星史郎避开了打火机的火花，把烟头对上了昴流香烟的火星吸了一口，点燃了烟。

“托你的福。”昴流又说，把手背在星史郎面前晃了晃，五芒星的伤疤已经很淡。  
“那真是不好意思？樱塚护的猎物就不能当掌门了吗？”  
“哈哈，不，”昴流自嘲的笑笑，“这个伤疤存在了十四年，我都没有死，族人知道以后对我十分敬畏呢。——北都不在了，奶奶殚精竭虑而死——我到底不是一个管理者。”  
“不用带着手套了吗？”  
“北都死后大家就都知道了。”  
“不愧是皇一族，不好瞒呢。”  
“......”

星史郎牵起了昴流的手，在五芒星伤疤上做了一个吻手礼的动作：“但是我还是看不惯别人欺负你呢，你可以委托我杀了你的叔父。”迷人的绅士风度，云淡风轻源于没有感情。  
“不必了，他比我更适合做族长。皇一族的事，我已经不关心了。你一直躲着我，现在突然出现就是为了这件事？”  
“是。”  
“这件事对我来说没有意义，但是既然你来了，我要问你北都的遗言。”  
“当然是让我不要杀你。”  
“你是会履行这种遗言的人吗？”  
“我不像吗？”  
“前几年，我又探究了一下族中偶然会出现的法术——太晦涩了小时候没有看懂，但是我看到了北都用口红做的标记。”昴流凝视着星史郎，“关于逆风的高阶操纵——能不能做到全凭娘胎带来......与法力强弱无关。”他的言语有些沉重，“北都不是莽撞寻死的人——”  
“不愧是前任掌门，”星史郎真诚的欣赏，“心智更成熟了呢。告诉你也无妨，如果我用杀她的招数杀你，招数就会反弹回来。”  
昴流如遭雷亟，他捂住脸，半天说不上话，三个人，最爱的人杀掉最爱的人，一个可以冷漠，一个可以潇洒，只剩一个天真的人没办法再天真。  
“不好意思，这件事情我没办法向你道歉。我还是那样想，人做事都是为了自己，”他指指自己的空洞的右眼，“我是为了自己，北都也是为了自己。我们都任性......”星史郎在心里想，然后把任性的后果都丢给你。他看着昴流，神色温柔。  
昴流眼泪流下来。

昴流擦干眼睛：“七年前，你说你赢了，折断我的手，杀害我的姐姐，让我奶奶元气大伤，这些事情我不会原谅你。但是你还是输了，星史郎，我身在这里便是证明。这件事情，我会慢慢跟你了结的。”  
他瞬间化身为无数白鸟飞散在天空。  
——幻术也进步了呢。星史郎想。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对未来的剧透一个：昴流心里发凉，不是因为有人要买凶杀他哦~

‘我请你吃饭？——星史郎’昴流的寻呼机这样显示，后面是一串电话号码。  
昴流嘴角露出微笑，他找了地方回了电话。

“你身上的气氛不太好啊。”星史郎无辜地说。时间约在这个周末，他们坐在七年前常去的餐厅原址。餐厅已经易主，改头换面，但是星史郎还是能点到昴流爱吃的菜。  
“今天的工作有点棘手，差点迟到。”昴流面无表情地说，虽然他在星史郎面前总是很难控制自己。  
“真是敬业的阴阳师呢，接纳别人的怨气，超度亡灵。不知道你奶奶在天之灵看到唯一认真完成她遗愿的人却被人架空，只能疲于劳务，是什么感想。”星史郎脸上是很惋惜的神情。  
昴流只是安静吃饭，他饿了。  
吃完了饭，昴流一边擦嘴一边落寞的笑，“我让奶奶担心了。”  
“真是没变......我上次跟你说的事，你考虑好了吗？”  
“什么事？”  
“委托我的事，是你的话，报仇可以一笔勾销，只要你一句话......”他凑得离昴流很近。  
“不必了。谢谢招待。”昴流站起身来往外走。他走到旁边的巷子里，点上一根烟。  
星史郎跟了过来，“我说了抽烟有害身体健康。”他把昴流的烟夺走，自己抽起来。“你知道，我不希望别人对你......”  
“那你自己就可以任意伤害我吗？”昴流盯着他。  
“嗯。只有我。”星史郎笑着说。  
“没道理的人。”  
“那是自然。”星史郎越发愉快，“既然你不愿意委托，那我只能杀你，皇一族里有人委托我杀你。”  
昴流惊讶，“你怎么知道是皇一族的人。”  
“送来委托的纸鸢，还有一点施术者的印记。”  
昴流心里发凉。他把星史郎手上的烟抓回来，他现在需要一点烟草的镇静。“樱塚护要是完不成任务会怎么样？”他好奇地问星史郎。  
“不会怎么样，没报酬而已。”他觉得昴流虽然脸变冷了，但依然可爱，这是他的杰作。“你怕我失业吗？”他搂住昴流，在他脸上亲了一口。  
“我以为你会被追杀。”  
“不过除了你没人知道我是谁。”  
“可我已经告诉族人了。”昴流无辜地说。  
“那我怎么还能活着呢？谁输谁赢呢？哈哈哈哈！”星史郎开心的笑了。“小孩子不要学着骗人。”他摸摸昴流的脸。  
昴流恨极，可惜他不是生气的时候骂的出来的人，只能瞪人。  
人有的时候会有心里的话无法倾吐出来的时候，如胸口压着大石头。想要说出来，就要冲破万千的阻力。“所以我委托你杀族人就可以解除对方的委托吗？谢谢你的照顾。我找你的时候你躲着我，这时候为了无关紧要的事情找过来......哈......你不要动我的族人，你要杀我，我随时恭候。”他把星史郎的手放到自己的脖子上，“请！”  
星史郎说：“托你姐姐的福，我还不想自己吃这一招。”  
“可你还有别的办法。七年了......你一直有别的办法的。”他看着星史郎。“你可以杀我，死在你手上，我不觉得难过，但我还有一些事情要办。” 然后他再次抽身离去。


	3. Chapter 3

“你的事情办得怎么样了？”几周后，星史郎又找到昴流。  
“恩。签证办好了。”  
“签证？”  
“你也去办，办一样的。”昴流说着，把他的护照丢给了星史郎。“陪我去过这几个地方，我就任你处置。”  
星史郎拿走了昴流的护照。

......又是一段时间之后。  
他们在老地方吃饭。“为什么是这些地方？”  
“北都曾经说过她想去的。”昴流面色温柔哀伤。  
“那我同行合适吗？”星史郎笑笑。  
“北都不介意。”  
“？”  
“按着你告诉我的术的线索，我攀着自己身上的印记，找到了她的灵。”  
“也是呢，对于我们这样的人，生死也就是那样的事，空即是色，色即是空。恭喜你。”星史郎笑眯眯的说，“代我向北都问好。”  
昴流忽然把餐刀插向星史郎的手背。他依然恨他，全从眼神里投射出来。星史郎不躲不闪，照单全收。服务员吓坏了。星史郎说，不要紧，我们只是在试戏而已，服务员看着他们两人俊美的容颜，竟不敢不信。  
星史郎搂着昴流走餐厅，在他耳边低语：“昴流，我爱你。”他欣赏着昴流的眼泪。“我只会英文，纽约我好好同游，巴黎和罗马我只能靠银行卡了。”  
昴流沉默半晌，“可是我恨自己。北都都是为了我。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X没有完结，但是星昴的故事已经结束了。我喜欢TB里面的昴流，更喜欢X里面的昴流，但是我不喜欢这个故事走向哈哈，也不想就这么结束。但是原著是必须留白的，才能让人想象，必须是最意难平的一种走向，人们才能窥探他们的心。嘿嘿，我能想到婶子们是怎样姨母笑的。
> 
> 这篇评论说的不错，哈哈。https://yule.sohu.com/2004/03/24/81/article219578102.shtml
> 
> 还有，粮的意义，不是让故事更完美，而是让自己幸福。哈哈！  
> 对了，个人不推崇像神威和昴流小朋友这样辍学当文盲哈。

有一个男孩子受到创伤而自我封闭的时候。昴流理解他，发生了伤心的事，会让人拒绝待在现实的世界，去思考下一条该选择的路。 他同他要所期望的未来一样，都会让爱他的人感到难过。但是他同他一样，无法放弃自己的愿望。  
他问他，也是问自己，你不在意别人骂你自私吗？  
你不在乎别人责怪你造成的后果吗？  
就算没人了解你的愿望你也不在乎吗？  
既然都得到了肯定的答复，为了自己的愿望，请面对现实。

皇龙角得到了儿子參流的报告：“掌门，你的侄子已经离开日本了。”  
“让他走！”龙角的怒气无从消解。  
“您什么时候才能让我们把那个樱塚护给......!”  
“不必了......他们的命运已经......”他意味深长的看这儿子。“你好好修炼吧......他死了以后你就是长孙了。”  
“是......”


	5. Chapter 5

昴流和星史郎在塞纳河上坐船，在巴黎圣母院谈西洋魔法与奇幻文学的相互影响，在卢浮宫聊长辈告诉过他们的古老故事，术士是怎么影响了欧洲的政治。北都对英国没有兴趣，不然他们可能还会去亚瑟王和梅林走过的地方。  
九点整点灯仪式，埃菲尔铁塔璀璨闪亮。昴流把星史郎拉到没人的地方。  
“晚上就不用带墨镜了。”他取下了星史郎的墨镜，然后勾住他的肩膀，吻了他。

夜晚的街道上只有些拿着录音机跳舞的年轻人，没有人理会他们。  
他们在酒店继续。昴流亲吻星史郎的右眼，把他的手放在自己的右眼上。“当我死了，你就把这只眼睛拿去吧，装上它。”  
“小疯子。”星史郎摸摸他的头，上面有湿气和肥皂香，亲他的手。


End file.
